


I Fu King Love You

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [6]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Semi-Public Sex, Slash, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stop for some Fu King food and drinks on their way back to California from helping B.A.'s childhood friend, Jase, in Strikersville, FL (shamelessly taken from the show)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fu King Love You

Face never thought he’d be happy riding in the van from Florida to California with a spring poking him in the lower back but after Strikersville he was more than willing to sit in discomfort just as long as it got him closer to home.

Jesus, he couldn’t wait till they got enough money for B.A. to fix this thing up. When they’d first gone on the run 6 months ago B.A. had wanted to try and get his beloved new vehicle from his friend in L.A. But the place was crawling with M.P.s night and day so that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

Face had found a guy who said he knew a guy who had a van for them. When the guy showed up Face thought for sure B.A. would throttle him the minute he’d seen the rusted out, light blue GMC, but the big man’s face broke out in a smile as he patted Face’s shoulder.

“Oh man, I’m gonna have fun with this.” B.A. said slipping behind the wheel of the van.

B.A. had worked as much as he could on the van but it still needed a lot done. It did get them where they needed to go though. They’d used it when the military was too hot on them and they’d have to leave town for awhile. They’d slept, albeit horribly in the thing numerous times especially when their jobs, few and far between weren’t bringing them money for shit.

Thankfully, last month Face’d gotten them a nice enough house in Bakersfield. Ok, it was pretty much shit like the van but he’d gotten the woman down to almost nothing on the rent and even that’d taken a lot of persuasion. It was extremely small, tiny even. Only a 3 bedroom but if he was being honest they really only needed three. Granted he and Murdock pretended to take turns sleeping on the couch but the minute Hannibal and B.A. were down for the night, whoever was stuck on the awful pullout would be slipping into the bed until the vibrating of the cell phone alarm would signal them back to the couch.

Two weeks ago their perfectly laid out plan had hit a bump and Face had wished they’d had enough money for the biggest damned place on the planet rather than go through that embarrassment again.

Murdock being Murdock, even with one of Face’s best silk ties stuffed in his mouth couldn’t be quiet enough and all that’d gotten them was a stern and very irritated Hannibal knocking on the bedroom door at 3 in the morning.

“Fuck.” Face hissed untangling himself from the pilot and reaching for his clothes. He looked at Murdock lying naked on the bed, wagging his eyebrows before pulling the tie out of his mouth and dragging the covers over himself. Face opened the door wide enough to stick his head out.

“Sorry, Colonel,” He didn’t even try to smile his way out of it. Hannibal was not happy.

“We've gone over this. I don’t care what you do. But this house is small, the walls are thin and I do _not_ want to hear it.”

Face swallowed hard and shook his head as Hannibal looked at him for a minute longer then spoke louder.

“That goes for you too, Captain.” Hannibal said before turning and walking back to his room.

Face closed the door and turned around to look at Murdock, his heart about to beat out of his chest.

“And that dear chap is what we call a Carthaginian cockblock.” Murdock said in a huffy British accent.

Face laughed as he quickly removed his clothes and crawled back into bed.

A particularly painful spring stabbed him right in the ass as B.A. bumped something in the road, bringing him back to the present.

 _‘I’m surprised the van made it all the way here.’_ Though he knew B.A. would have pushed the damned thing to Strikersville to help his friend.

Jase was supposed to be serving 30 days for a bar fight, but it’d been converted to 5 years by the Warden of the Strikersville Prison Camp. Warden Beale thought he was Tyler Durden with his very own Fight Club where no one talked about it because they were either dead or still behind bars.

Jase’s younger brother, Joey had reached out to them and no sooner had B.A. seen the dangerously obvious Craigslist post they were packed in the van, using what little money they had to get B.A.’s childhood friend out of the bad situation.

“Hey, I got an idea to pretty this thing up.” Murdock said from the very backseat of the van.

Face turned to look at the pilot. Murdock was wearing a trash bag as a cravat and holding out a sketch pad to him.

The second Face looked down at the pad he burst out laughing.

Four wolves howling at a full moon, wait, did that wolf have a mohawk? There weren’t any windows in the back of the van and it was getting dark outside so he clicked on the dome light and it sure enough did. Actually all four wolves had human traits, their human traits.

“Brilliant, buddy,” Face said smiling.

“I was thinking right there on the side of the van.” Murdock beamed.

“You ain’t putting nothing on my van, fool.” B.A. growled from the front seat.

“I don’t know Bosco, this is pretty epic.” Face handed the pad to Hannibal.

“Nice work, Murdock.” Hannibal showed the pad to B.A. once they stopped at the light.

“Oh hell no. Ain’t no damned wolves going on my van, especially crazy assed ones in red baseball caps.”

Face watched as Murdock hopped easily over into the seat next to him and took off his plastic formal wear.

“Well, then can we get some fooking food?”

“What?” Face asked confused.

“Fu King Chinese food,” Murdock laughed and pointed up the road. Sure enough on the side of the street was a sign that said, ‘Fu King Chinese Restaurant.’

“Come on, Bosco. I’ll get you some Fu King food and we’ll discuss my groundbreaking work for our chariot.”

“Shut up, Murdock.” B.A. said but he pulled into a space after looking at Hannibal for approval.

Ridiculous name or not the food had been really good and Murdock hadn’t even made it out of the front door before he was stripping off the awful bright green Hawaiian shirt and t-shirt underneath to replace it with the red FU KING Restaurant shirt Face handed him after paying for dinner.

“Look at that.” The pilot pointed out the building down the street as he slipped the Hawaiian shirt back on, now even more garish against the red t-shirt.

The bar had a huge sign that blinked ‘Tom & Jerry’s’ with the namesake characters grinning above the fluorescents.

“Only Murdock would find a damned cartoon bar.” B.A. grumbled.

“I could use a drink, Hannibal.” Face smiled.

“Sounds good to me, kid.”

No matter how colorful the sign out front was, it was still a dark, skeezy bar inside where the locals eyed them funny as they took a booth.

“The reward money from the missing prisoner’s family that Jase was able to claim should be ready for us to pick up by the time we get back home.” Hannibal said after the waitress took their drink orders.

“That’s good; because we’re gonna need it. We’re down to the last bit left over from the Montana job.” Face said looking down at his black accounting book.

“Hey, check it out. The Strikersville video’s already got over 100k hits in two days.” Murdock handed Face his phone, sliding his thumb over the conman’s knuckles.

Just the tiny contact sent shocks through Face’s entire body. _‘Jesus, how can you miss someone so bad when you’re around them 24/7?’_ Face quickly composed himself as he watched the news story with their footage before handing Hannibal the phone.

They sat drinking and talking about what they were going to do once they got back to Bakersfield and Murdock eventually heeded the siren’s call of the ancient arcade game in the corner of the room.

After the waitress brought another round, Face grabbed two bottles and went over to join him. Handing the pilot the beer, he gave him a look that had Murdock immediately grinning. Face tilted his head towards the employee exit as Murdock took a swig of the beer before glancing towards B.A. and Hannibal.

“It’s fine.” Face turned for the exit without looking back, knowing full well that Murdock would follow and sure enough the door hadn’t even closed before Murdock was moving out into the darkness behind him.

“Boy, it sure is dark.” Murdock pressed himself against Face as he slid a hand under Face's suit jacket.

“Come on.” Face pulled B.A.’s keys out of his pocket.

“Oh, Bosco is not gonna be happy with you.” Murdock took off towards the van.

“See, we’ll put the wolves right here. It’ll be a covert advertisement. I think I’ll start work on it tonight, a surprise for the big guy.”

Face slid the door open then looked at Murdock who’d actually pulled a marker out of the pocket of his cargo shorts.

“Murdock, get in.” Just his tone had Murdock scrambling fast into the van and Face climbed in after, shutting the door and putting them in complete darkness.

“Damn, it’s darker in here than out there.”

Face flicked on the light and smiled before straddling Murdock’s lap. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hey, Faceman.”

Face reached up, grabbing the bill of Murdock’s hat and moving it to the side as he went in for a kiss.

Murdock hummed softly as his tongue moved in Face’s mouth against perfect teeth and his hands busily wound through Face’s hair.

Murdock continued the tuneless humming as he unbuttoned Face’s shirt, running his hands over tan flesh.

“What’s up?” Face asked, moving his hips and bringing a moan from the pilot.

“Well, this, for one.” Murdock laughed, taking hold of Face’s hips and grinding his erection against him.

“Yes, it most certainly is.” Face shrugged off his jacket then reached to unbutton Murdock’s shorts, lifting up long enough for him to shimmy them down to his ankles.

Face leaned forward making them both groan as he nuzzled Murdock’s neck, tongue dancing across the shell of the pilot’s ear, his warm breath making Murdock grip his hips tight with every exhale.

Face breathed in the smell of Murdock, his shampoo, the beat up leather jacket that he wasn’t even wearing but whose scent always seemed to linger.

“I…” _‘Templeton Peck don’t you dare say that first.’_ His brain screamed. Over two years and neither of them had dropped that four letter word. Granted he saw it all over Murdock and knew his feelings were understood as well, but no way does Templeton Peck say I love you first. He’d tried that once before and all that’d gotten him was an empty bed and a missing Steely Dan C.D.

“Face?” Murdock moved to look at the conman, whose face was still burrowed against Murdock’s neck.

“Mmm, all good.” Face said, refocusing his attention to the absolute important task at hand. “I want you. I want you deep in me.” He watched the gears start shifting behind Murdock’s green eyes, smiling when the pilot started working in earnest to get him out of his pants.

“Up, up, Faceman. Get them britches off.” Murdock drawled shoving the trousers down Face’s long legs then pulling him back onto his lap, both of them hissing, grinding against each other as mouths and tongues connected.

And there was Murdock humming again as he slid a slick finger into Face.

“Whoa. Where’d that come from?” Face asked, knowing full well the lube had been in his shower kit in the very back of the van.

“Face, you ain’t the only one with a good sleight of hand.” Murdock said adding another finger and moving them just enough to have Face moaning.

“Yes, very, very good.” Face stammered before lifting himself up slightly as the pilot continued with his slick fingers.

“Mmm, hmm.” Murdock guided Face down onto him; gasps having replaced his humming as Face gripped his shoulders tightly, relaxing before he started moving up and down Murdock’s cock.

“Fuck, you are so incredible.” The conman panted as he rolled his hips, feeling the pilot plunge into him. He slid his arm around Murdock’s shoulder, pulling him closer and getting more leverage as he reached down in between them and took hold of his own cock, sliding his hand up and down to the almost frantic rhythm they’d created.

“So good.” Murdock groaned into Face’s neck, sliding his arms completely around him as the conman bucked in his lap.

“Oh, god. I, mmm, I...” Face cried out as he came, shuddering against Murdock.

“Oh, shit. Your shirt.” Face laughed reaching down between them at the mess he’d made.

“Shut up. Don’t care.” Murdock grabbed Face by the back of the hair and pulled him into a searing kiss, his hips still thrusting.

“That’s it. Come for me, baby.” Face purred and Murdock did, slamming Face’s hips down hard as he cried out.

They sat, breath coming back to normal, lazy kisses planted wherever lips met skin when they heard a loud bang of a door, followed by a too familiar angry voice.

“Oh fuck. Is that Bosco?” Face said trying to move his legs but only managing to topple off Murdock’s lap onto the floor, his legs having fallen asleep from the awkward position he’d been in.

“You ok?” Murdock asked reaching out a hand.

“No, this floor is disgusting and B.A.’s only getting closer.” Face said as he tried to get his pin and needle filled legs from around Murdock’s waist.

“Oh we’re dead, so dead.” Murdock laughed as he heard Hannibal’s voice joining B.A.’s as they got closer.

“Now he may not even be out here, so calm down.”

“You know Face’s out here. And where the hell is Murdock anyways?”

Hannibal banged on the door. “You’d better be decent. Both of you.” Hannibal said before B.A. started shouting again.

“Not in the least, boss. Really, really not.” Face yelled looking up at Murdock from the floor.  
  
The pilot just winked and mouthed, ‘I love you.’ And in that very second it was all worth it. They were going to die, their legs and pants tangled around each other, Murdock with a cum stain on his new shirt and him, legs asleep and his bare ass on the floor of this shitty van but he couldn’t think of a better way to go.

Before Face could respond B.A. started yelling again. “I’m gonna kill him. Face, you’re dead, bringing some girl in my van.”

“Bosco, you really don’t want to open that door.” Hannibal tried but it wasn’t going to stop B.A. who flung the door open as he continued bellowing at Face… and then he went silent.

“What the fuck?” It was so quiet you might have missed it.

“He told you, you didn’t wanna open it!” Murdock said crossing his legs and effectively kicking Face, whose legs were still around the pilot's waist, square in his ass.

“Goddamn it.” Face barked in pain.

Hannibal had his back to them but took a sideways glance at B.A., who was rubbing his eyes.

“Close the damned door.” Face growled finally getting his legs loose.

Hannibal reached back and shut the door as Murdock started giggling.

“Shut up, Murdock. Just because we shocked him doesn’t mean he isn’t gonna kill us the minute we leave this van.”

“Well, then I’m ready to spend the rest of my days right here. We’ll have Fu King deliver food and we’re all set.” Murdock said sliding his shorts back up his slim hips.

Face got up on slightly still numb legs, pulling his pants up. _‘I am too tall and getting too old to be having sex in the back of a damned van.’_ He swore next place they got would have rooms on opposite sides of the house or better yet he’d look for separate places.

Face glanced out of passenger seat window and saw Hannibal and B.A. talking. The good news was it looked like all the rage had gone out of the big man’s body and sheer confusion had taken its place.

“Uhf.” Face grunted as Murdock crawled on his back to see what was going on and that’s when Hannibal turned, throwing them a withering look before motioning them out of the van.

“I meant what I said. I love you.” Murdock said climbing off his back.

Face leaned over and kissed Murdock before righting his sideways cap and opening the van’s door.

“I know. I love you, too.” Face grinned and pushed Murdock out of the van first.

**Author's Note:**

> There really is a place called Fu King Chinese in my home town and it really does have the BEST Chinese food ever. And the shirt is hilariously real.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/?action=view&current=IMG056.jpg)  
> 


End file.
